Taking over me
by Theindigowitch
Summary: Happy akuroku day here's a present


**Taking over me**

_You don't remember me but I remember you _

I want to hate her for it but I can't, no heart. It's not really her fault. She was just the puppet on a string trying to make things **right.** What is right anyway? Who gets to choose which one gets to exist?

I could handle you gone then I could try and convince you to come back. This new person isn't you. Just a remnant of what used to be, of who you used to be. I think I hate this new you, how could you let them destroy what made you, you?

When you looked at me with that blank when I introduced myself well for the first time since I meet you I wanted to stop the feelings you made me feel, it hurt so much not to have you know me, and when you fought me. I have never seen that look of anger directed at me before …

_I lie awaked and try so hard not to think of you, _

"I would" I say barely above a whisper half hoping you don't hear but you do "really?" came the shaky reply as if not believing the words as if not believing I would willing admit to feelings I shouldn't be able to feel but do "really" I reply never looking away from you, before I even know what I'm doing I'm stepping forward pulling you close. My hand finds your chin as I gently my fingers along your cheek before I gently lower my lips to yours, I capture lips with mine placing a gentle kiss before I pull away I press my forehead to yours " and if you come back with me, to me, I'll tell you everything you want to know, you make me feel really feel like I have a heart and I don't dare think what I'd do without you I don't want to lose you please don't leave I never want to lose that feeling being able to feel" I plead and you look at me with your blue eyes that hold so much emotion that I feel as if I could drown in and say one word that makes me feel complete "okay" and I kiss you unable to stop myself, before I take your hand in mine and take you back to the castle back to me and everything's okay and you're here…

_but who can decide what they dream and dream I do _

But then I'm awake and of course it's only a dream, they never stop and it's like losing you again. So I prepare myself for another sleepless night. I can't handle the dreams again.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me _

I need you back I wish I had realised how much before it was all too late. I'm falling apart here without you, and you still don't even know who I am, I think it might end up killing me being without you. You don't even have to come back to the organisation, I'd leave them all for you even Saїx. I know it's not normal but all my thoughts are consumed with you I feel it with every breathe I take. I know it's not healthy, I promise I'm not some creepy stalker, promise.

_Have you forgotten all I know and we have?_

Remember sea-salt ice-cream on top of twilight town station tower at the end of missions. The icing on the cake, before going back to the mindless battling that is organisation xiii. All those times we joked and laughed I'm not sure I can remember being as happy before even as a somebody. Can you have really forgotten everything?

_You saw me morning my love for you and touched my hand _

When I last got to see you before you went to join saw in the basement of that damned mansion and we fought I still don't know why I did it I was so angry at everything, everyone and you. You beat me of course you remembered how powerful you could really be. As I started to leave you said my name in that voice that said you regretted everything that happened here all the pain it caused me. It didn't change anything you still choose to be complete. I'm assuming you had a choice but I'm not sure that's true.

_I knew you loved me then _

But it did show you still cared and so I decided then I would get you back no matter what I had to do not like I'm not used to the icky jobs right? I needed that feeling of completeness I got whenever you were here and who says Sora should be the one to exist why not you?

_I look in the mirror and see your face if I look see your face if I look deep enough _

You're everywhere I look now I know it's not really you but it doesn't stop the rise of hope. This only makes the truth hurt more each time. Everywhere I go I'm reminded of you I'm kind glad it would be suicide to go to the castle for anything more the laundry I don't have to walk past your room

_So many things inside that are just like you are taking over_

So many faces always yours, my minds playing tricks on me but that voice that's like yours but not yours. It takes a while for me to realise that his voice is real he's here in the darkness and so I go to him if only to get closer to you and to look in to his eyes which are the mirror of yours. I guess in way I'm fed-up wit fighting this, that he's the one they choose he's the one who gets to exist and while he keeps what is left of you alive even.

_I believe in you I'll give up everything just to find you I have to be with you to live to breathe you're taking over me _

I needed you to live, I lost everything without you and as I lie here dyeing without you but for you I see I went bit crazy trying to get you back. I guess I'm just used to getting what I want and I want you. The one thing I was never meant to have. I know I'm not going to last much longer but at least with my last breath I can save you and as I fade I'm looking into your eyes that are yours but not, and tell you something I should have said a long time ago but still I don't say I love you it's too late for that I should have said it when it meant something when it could have changed this ending but it's too late now for should haves. I wonder if your listening are you watching as I fade. I feel lighter no longer consumed with you as I save you and bring destruction to the people betrayed you and caused this

_Your taking over me _


End file.
